super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman Nega
Doctor Eggman Nega (ドクター・エッグマン・ネガ, Dokutā Egguman Nega), or just Doctor Nega, is a major antagonist in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a human scientist and the alternate counterpart of Dr. Eggman from another dimension called Nexus Prime, where he and his robotic minions often clash with the forces against him. He is the primary nemesis of the Nexus Prime versions Tom, Sonic and their friends. "Now, the world shall be my plaything! I shall bring about an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!" :—Doctor Eggman Nega. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Mike Pollock (English), Motomu Kiyokawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Dr. Eggman Nega's design appears reminiscent of the older design of Dr. Eggman prior to Sonic Adventure, albeit with the colors reversed, a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles instead of normal ones. * Hair Color: White (mustache) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality While Eggman Nega is eerily polite in both manners and speech, he is just as cruel, cold, and calculating as Dr. Eggman himself; though he appears to be slightly more unstable, as he does not seem to care should the world perish if his plans to conquer it do not proceed as initially designed. Both scientists display an obvious lust for power, characteristics that enabled the villains to collaborate several times in the past before Nega's own power lust and ambition to alter his future and an extreme disregard for all life overcame these partnerships. He appears to be insane, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman during the storylines of the Sonic Rivals series. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches. Relationships Friends/Allies * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Bowser * Dry Bowser Family *Dr. Eggman (original counterpart) *Gerald Robotnik † *Maria Robotnik † Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic Rivals Enemies * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Blaze the Cat * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat * Espio the Chameleon * Amy Rose the Hedgehog Powers and Abilities Like his original counterpart, Eggman Nega is an exceptional genius, having orchestrated numerous plots and schemes which usually only fail due to his own insanity and overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman Nega is also an incredibly skilled pilot that can match his counterpart Dr. Eggman in piloting skills. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Genius level intellect * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Advanced piloting skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Doctor Eggman Nega Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains